Need You Now
by msheathermagick
Summary: Gabriella and Troy got into a fight and now Gabriella is left to pick up the pieces and fix the mess she made of their relationship; its a One-shot based from the song Need You Now and its Troyella


_**Ok so this was originally the first thing i uploaded but i re-read it and realized it was well gramatically horrible and just needed to be fixed so i deleted the old one and am re-uploading this version. i hope you like it :) its Troyella**_

_**-This is based on the song Need You Now By Lady Antebellum & i dont own this song just the idea for this story :)**_

* * *

Gabriella sat there on the bed with dry tear stains streamed down her cheeks. She kept replaying the fight that went on with Troy just a few hours ago in her head over and over again and she didn't know how to cope with how she was feeling. They had a fight over something stupid and the result was something she never expected. She kept replaying the scene in her head a million times and it went a little something like this...

_Gabriella hadn't planned on visiting Troy that day, she just decided on a whim that she would visit him not figuring that it would be a big deal. She opened the door to his apartment with the key that he had given her and she walked in looking around for him. As she looked she heard noises coming from his room so she headed to his room and found him playing his __**xbox360**__. He sat there completely into his game not really acknowledging that she was even there. She would have thought he was ignoring her if he hadn't looked up at her and gave her a quick "hello" and a smile before putting his attention back to the game he was playing in front of him. Normally she wouldn't have cared if he was playing video games but today it just irked her. She had gone over and sat next to him trying to get his attention but he just went on playing his game like she wasn't even there. She let it go for a little while figuring that he might turn his game off in a little bit and spend some time with her but it seemed that wouldn't be the case after she sat there for an hour and half. It was going on 2 hours when she had had enough. She tried getting his attention multiple times whether it had been trying to have a conversation with him to trying to just be coupley with him. But the last straw was when she tried to turn him on by kissing him on the neck and he told her "babe, not right now" she felt like if he would have just slapped her in the face it would have hurt ten times worse them him just flat-out turning her down. Part of her wanted to just start crying right then and there but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting to comfort her so she took the hurt and turned it to anger. So she got up out of the bed and walked over to the TV and turned it off. _

"_Hey why the hell did you do that I was in the middle of my game" Troy said annoyed, Gabriella rolled her eyes listening to him speak._

"_I did that because you were completely ignoring me Troy, in case you didn't notice I came over to hangout with you, not watch you play video games for 2 hours" she said with a matter of fact attitude_

"_well I'm sorry I was ignoring you but I was playing a game and it's not we planned to hangout today you just came over here without even a heads up of letting me know you were coming over" _

"_So what, if I would have called you before I came then you would have actually pretended like I existed this whole time? Wow Troy I didn't know I had to make an appointment if I wanted to hang out with my boyfriend" Gabriella said raising voice with frustration lacing through each word she said to him_

"_I didn't say that I was just saying that maybe if you would have called me before you came then I might have been more prepared for you being here"_

"_Be more prepared? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not asking you to plan out our day Troy I just wanted to come over and relax and hangout with you. Not have you playing your stupid video games and completely ignoring me for like two hours"_

"_I wasn't ignoring you Gabriella"_

"_Oh you weren't so what do you call staring at the screen barely acknowledging the fact that I'm sitting right next to you trying to talk to you then?" _

"_What do you want me to say Gabriella, I'm sorry ok? Is that what you want to hear? Is it? I mean what do you want from me? you came to MY apartment unannounced Gabriella. What did you just expect me to do just drop what I'm doing the moment you walk in just to please you because I'm sorry I'm not going to do that"_

"_I'm not asking you to drop what you're doing because I'm here but I would at least hope that you would not ignore me for 2 hours Troy. You barely even said Hello to me and not even a kiss"_

"_Is that what this is about because I didn't kiss you the moment you walked into to the room?"_

"_no that's not what this is about at all. It's about the fact that your being a sucky boyfriend right now"_

"_I am not a sucky boyfriend"_

"_Yes you are and you know what since it's such an inconvenience that I'm here I'll just leave you to your stupid game" Gabriella started to get up from the bed when he pulled her back_

"_Would you stop being an overdramatic girlfriend, I don't want you to leave"_

"_Yeah well I want to leave so let go of me" she said pulling her arm out of his grasp "and since I'm such an overdramatic girlfriend then you don't need me to be your girlfriend anymore." _

"_Baby come on stop it, I didn't mean it"_

"_Yes you did so I'm gonna go and I'm not coming back and I'm not calling you anymore because I'm just an annoying inconveniencing girlfriend"_

"_I never said you were annoying Gabriella, please stop this and just stay here and we can pretend like the past two hours never happened"_

_Gabriella just stared at him in disbelief she felt the tears starting to form in her eyes "you may be able to just pretend like the past two hours never happened but I can't, because they did happen you can't just act like they didn't and so I'm just gonna go home and spend the rest of my life at home ignoring you so you can see how it feels" She then get up off the bed and runs out of the apartment to her car before he can even catch her to stop her. As she drove the whole way home she just cried the whole way home. The day that was just supposed to be a fun day with her boyfriend turned into a nightmare she never thought would happen..._

She sat there was looking through the scrapbook she had made of their relationship taking the pictures out of the book and throwing them onto the floor not baring to be able to look at them for more than a few moments without wanting to breakdown in tears all over again. She hated the way things happened with him just a few hours ago. She wished she could take back what she said to him. She knew that she had been overreacting and just saying things in the heat of the moment. She didn't want to give in because she was hoping that he would call her just one more time but she knew that he wasn't. Especially since he had called 76 times earlier, 76 calls that went ignored, 76 calls she wish she would have answered, because now after 76 calls she was waiting for the 77th call that she knew wouldn't be coming. She finally broke down and picked up her phone to dial his number but before she did she thought about if he was possibly thinking about her at this very moment...

It was a quarter after one before she finally got up the nerve to finally dial his number. But even after dialing the number she couldn't get herself to press send. So she closed her phone and laid back onto the bed. She couldn't call him but she needed to. She needed to see him to apologize for how she acted earlier, but she wouldn't allow herself to do it right now. But what she would allow herself to go was get a drink to drown her sorrows in. She found a bottle of whiskey in the cabinet and opened it pouring herself a shot and downing it a moment later hoping the whiskey would make the hurt she was feeling go away. Shot after shot all that she felt was her body just getting number with every shot but the hurt was still there no matter how many shots that she swallowed down her throat.

She sat on the kitchen counter downing another shot of whiskey and sneaking quick glances at the door hoping that her knight in shining armor would come in to make the hurt go away. But after ever minute that went by that he didn't come in through the door she just knew he wasn't coming to save her this time. She just looked at the door once more just wishing with ever piece of her that he was getting the message she left him and was thinking of her and on his way over at that very moment, but after the way she treated him earlier she was doubtful of him showing up at her doorstep apologizing.

After one last shot she made her way over to the couch, or more stumbled her way over to it. As she laid on the couch she knew what she had to said to him earlier and that she wanted to stay strong, but she knew what she needed to do, and that was call him. So she went and got her phone dialing the number she knew by heart and pressed send hoping he would answer but of course he didn't as the call went to voicemail so she just left a message. "Troy I need you now please" she barely got out before feeling the tears coming to her eyes once again. She tried to stay strong and not cry knowing that she deserved what she was feeling right now but she was hoping that he would come to let her off the hook and make her feel better.

After a half hour of staring out into space not wanting to give into the hurt she was feeling and cry, she realized that she would rather hurt and feel the pain in her heart then feeling nothing at all so she let the tears stream down her cheeks as her heart felt like it was being pulled and crushed into a million pieces. Why should she just sit there like she didn't do anything when she caused her own hurt by walking out rather than trying to fix things like she should have? She hated this feeling of being alone. She hated being alone, she hated being hurt and all alone and she couldn't take it. Her feeling of being alone was brought to a halt when she heard a knock at her door. Knowing it could really only be one person she got herself up and walked to the door opening it seeing exactly who she wanted to see

"Hey I got your message..." Troy started to say before getting cut off with her wrapping her arms around him neck and a pair of lips putting themselves onto his shutting him up. After a moment the lips pulled away from each other but the arms stayed right where they were as the two pairs of guilty eyes stared at each other

"baby I know what I said before but I didn't mean you can ignore me as much as you want because all I need is you and I was being selfish and I'm sorry and i need you now" she said with the tears falling down her face

"You don't need to apologize Ella, look we both made mistakes. You were right I shouldn't have ignored you and I know that now and I'm so so sorry baby" Troy says to her

"Can we just pretend it never happened now?" she says to him just wanting to get past everything

Troy thought about it for a moment before putting a smile on his face "forget what ever happened?" he said softly knowing she'd know what he was talking about

"I love you so much baby" Gabriella says to him with a slightly drunk voice

"I love you too baby" Troy says to her "now let's get you to bed" he says picking her up bridal style. She then laid her head on his shoulder knowing that everything would be ok. She had her perfect boyfriend back, the one that took care of her and knew exactly what she wanted and who she was and that's all she needed now.

* * *

_**Thank you for Reading :)**_

_**-Please Review and let me know what you think!**_

_**-Heather **_


End file.
